An Afterthought
by Fai'swingedchronicles
Summary: Kurogane is having strange dreams. He knows their telling him to do something but he doesn't know what that something is. Will he be able to figure it out before its to late? Two pairings read to see who he will choose .
1. An afterthought and a tea room

**A/N: IMPORTANT TO THE STORY SO PLEASE READ! **YAY! I'm FINALLY on one of these things! Anyway I decided to finally write so here's a story!

_**Here's the important part:**_I know what some of you will be thinking after reading this: Kurorin is so not for Tomoyo! But this story will most likely have more chapters and Fai will be in them! He might also have 'interactions' with Kuro-chan. Also there will be other pairings besides Tomoyo and Kurogane such as Syaron and Sakura cause personally I think that their more of an older sister/mom complex and younger brother/son thing. One more thing: This chapter is going to be a little short and not that descriptive but consider this the prologue or something so it's supposed to be short and I might also improve so this could actually get a lot better instead of worse! If you want something in this story that you think will be good please give me suggestions because I have a vague plot in my head but could use some help in it T.T

I'll make these A/N shorter next time!

Kurogane paused at a particular object on his way to training. It was the wizard's staff. He sighed the stupid thing had cause a lot of problems in the palace. Tomoyo had tried to contact Yuuko to give it back to that idiot because he forgot it when he ran off but discovered that after they defeated that Fei what's his name guy's plan she could no longer contact her. So instead she tried to contact Fai via his dreams since she had gotten her freaky dream powers back but something seemed to be blocking her. He had sworn and told her it was probably that idiot blocking her since he had gotten his magic back but she had said that something was 'irregular' or whatever and that it might be something else. Ya right. She even went as far as to try to send _him_ to the time space bitch again so he could give take the damn thing to the damn wizard. He of course refused to go as soon as she mentioned it and Souma finally talked her out of it saying that if she wasn't there he wouldn't be able to return. So now it was on display in a case next to the wall he passed to get to training because 'it was so pretty and the whole world needed to see its amazing beauty'. He scoffed. "Whatever" he muttered and kept on walking.

"Admiring the display Kurogane?"

"Souma. No I'm not I was just thinking that the stupid mage could've at least remembered to take his staff when he left. Anyway why are you here aren't you supposed to be with Tomoyo?"  
"She told me to come get you. She needs to tell you something, she's in her tea room."

"Oh …fine" he said before turning around and walking back.

What in the world could she want that's more important then my training?

-A few minutes later-

He found the door and opened it. As soon as he entered the room he nearly choked on the perfume. Damn room perfume why does she put this much in it? Why does she even need the room perfume? He looked around and saw her sitting next to a window to the left of the room. She was drinking tea and eating cookies that were on a small brown table. He walked up to her and bowed.

"Hello Kurogane."

"Tomoyo"

"….So what did you want?"

"So impatient! -Sighs- I wonder if you really learned anything from your trip. Maybe I should send you back."

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Calm down I was only joking."

"Whatever. So what did you want to tell me?"

There was a pause as she picked up her small tea cup to take a drink, her eyes never leaving Kurogane.

"…Kurogane did you miss me?"

" ….."

"Well? Tell me the truth!"

"Why?" he asked glaring.

"Kurogane!"

"Fine!…..a little why?"

At this she smiled and grabbed his hand. "I missed you too."

They just stared at each other for a while before she leaned forward and lade a kiss upon his cheek. She was blushing.

After a while she finally said something.

"I think you should get back to your training Kurogane."

"….Y-ya." He said before getting up and walking towards the door. He looked back at her before closing the door and walking away.

Tomoyo smiled. He might've not kissed her back or even said anything resembling an 'I love you' but those red eyes of his were more then enough to express his feelings. After all Kurogane didn't like pretty words. Besides they had kissed before.

Back in the hall Kurogane passed Fai's staff again and as an after though made sure to tell someone to clean it- it was getting dirty and Tomoyo or Fai for that matter even if he wasn't here wouldn't like it.

He kept walking down the hall and even when the blue diamond started to shine as the light hit it 'just right' he didn't look back.

AN AFTERTHOUGHT

If anyone has advice for this story/how I write please feel free to tell me as long as it's not just something saying it's bad because it's bad. Fai will be in here later so if reviewers really want a certain relationship –hint hint- tell me. There will be other characters too like Sakura and Syaron and other relationships.


	2. Doubles and models

WOW wayyy to long of a wait! Sorry won't happen again but my story kind of was completely erased…and now I think I might make it different…great. In this chap. Its mostly about Sakrua, Syaoran, and Kurogane because I wanted to show what their lives are like.

__________________________________________________________

Kurogane was greeted with the sound of weapons clashing as the other warriors did their own activities. This was definitely his element. He took out his sword and started to warm up when he felt a familiar presence aproching him from behind. He turned around and smiled slightly at the familiar face.

"Kurogane-sensei what should we start with?""Warm up first and then we can start the actual training.""Hai!"

Kurogane went back to his own warm-up as his memories floated back to him of when he had found the kid.

It had been a warm summer morning and he was walking into a near by town when he heard fighting going on. He saw a boy protecting a book from other people. As he watched the kid fight, he knew he was going to win. Sure enough, a few minutes later he won, picked up the book, and walked away. He could not run after the boy because he was on a mission so a few days later, he tracked the kid down and discovered where he was…and whom his father owed money too. When he reached the house, he almost killed the person that answered the door. Kurogane growled as he remembered him and then realized that he was not focusing on his sword.

'What's wrong with me?'

"Kurogane-sensei Are you okay?"

"Ya fine let's start your training Kid.

----------------------------------------------A while later-----------------------------------------------

"…..and remember to eat more kid your shorter then the other one was.""What other one?""Never mind."

Syaoran gave Kurogane a confused look and was about to say something when someone ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Syaoran hurry up I can't wait forever!""Coming Ryou."

Syaoran walked away slightly confused and worried about Kurogane.

'He was spacing out a lot and saying the strangest things. He has never done that before I wonder what's wrong.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran walked passed the locker rooms because he had heard that they were broken. This meant he would have to bathe in his own room. He grew nervous and hoped his father would not be there because although he did support him he also seemed to become very worried when he was training or fighting.

'I should probably ask Kurogane how he came up with a locker room…and watches…and everything else.'

Syaoran was impressed with how creative Kurogane was. He could not even imagine where he got half of his ideas for inventions. The first time that Syaoran had asked him Kurogane had simply said, "blame Tomoyo" and walked away.

'I hope he gives me a better answer next time…'

As he continued to walk down the long hallways of the castle, he stopped and his eyes grew wide. Standing in front of him was '….Sakura!' He blushed slightly as he wondered what he should say and if it would just be better to turn around and walk away. Just as he was about to make his decision Sakura stopped talking to her friend Caldina and walked towards Syaoran.

'Quick! Think of something to say!'

"Umm…""Here!" She said and practically threw a towel at him.

"I was going to put new towels in your room but you're here so I figured I'd just give them to you…is that okay?""Of course."

An awkward silence settled between them and Sakura started to fidget and think about what to say.

"Training with Kurogane-san must be hard.""It is but I want to grow stronger and he is a good teacher.

He remembered that his father had once told him that women like complements so he opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I like your…h-hat."

"I'm not wearing a hat." Sakura answered looking slightly confused she patted her head to make sure she was corrected and found that she was.

He really felt like kicking himself.

"I-I meant the one you wore yesterday."

"Thank you…but I was in the gardens all day yesterday and didn't see you.""Umm…I was busy so I didn't say hi.""Oh...well I probably wouldn't have noticed anyway I was talking to the roses." When she thought about what she said, she started to blush 'Now he'll think I'm weird!'

"The roses?""Yes""Okay…""I should probably get going I just got out of training and I need a bath.""Okay!"He walked away and Sakura walked back to Caldina and glared at her."I told you he doesn't like me!""He does! You two are just to shy to talk. Wait a while and you'll be friends in no time!"Sakrua sighed but she knew it was useless to argue when Caldina made up her mind.

-Meanwhile-

Syaoran walked down the long white halls and opened his door. He leaned against it and looked down at the towel.

"Why can't I ever talk to Sakura?"

"Who's Sakura?"Syaoran looked up quickly and saw his father. For the second time that day, he really felt like kicking himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Souma please find Sakura."

"Who?"

"She is a maid please find her. I need to see her! It's urgent!"

"Hai Hime."A moment later Souma had disappeared down a long hallway. She looked around before stopping someone to ask about this Sakura person. She eventually located her.

"Sakura-san I am Souma please come with me Tomoyo-hime wishes to see you she said it was an urgent matter."Sakura eeped and nodded before following Souma down the hall. She remembered here dream as she did.

_The sky was a purple gray, ashes fell around as she walked towards a door. It opened and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was looking into the face of a girl. She looked serious and worried 'He needs help he can't get in' she wanted to ask whom but could not find her voice. She began to panic. 'We need your help. You are the key.'_

"We are here Sakrua-san." Souma knocked on the door and went in.

Sakura looked around and was surprised to find herself in a huge dressing room filled with fancy and new pieces of clothing and sewing machines.

"There you are Sakura-san! May I call you Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura bowed down to Tomoyo and said "Of course your highness may I ask why I was brought here?"Tomoyo's calm face turned solemn "I need you for something that even I can not do…Souma please leave the room and guard the door."

"Of course Tomoyo."As she slipped out Souma began to wonder why Tomoyo needed Sakura. "How can that girls powers be stronger then Tomoyo? Tomoyo would not need her because of magic though…after all she got her dream powers back."

----------------------Hours later-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Souma please come in."

Souma was prepared for anything. Except for what she saw.

There stood Sakura…in pink dress with white wings.

"Don't you just loooove it!? She is a beautiful angel! I have so many more designs for her too I was getting it ready but I need your opinion on them."

"Tomoyo-hime I don't think that I'm the best model-"

"Nonsense your perfect!

'I should not be surprised' thought Souma as Tomoyo forced Sakura into another dress.


	3. Dreaming of you

"**Kuro…"**

"**Kuro…"**

"…**gane"**

Kurogane bolted up from were he was sleeping. His face was covered in sweat and his heart was pounding in his chest. He blinked and tried to get his eyes focused. Looking around he saw no threats.

"What the hell was that?"

He could not remember his dream and did not remember feeling panicked. All he remembered was a voice calling his name.

'That voice sounded familiar…'

His mind traveled back to a day when someone had called him that out of spite. When a vampire had looked him right in the eyes and told him something that even made someone such as Kurogane feel a pain in his heart because of three words.

'_Good morning, Kurogane.'_

Kurogane shuddered at the memory.

Looking around he frowned.

'It was probably nothing…just a dream.'

He went back to sleep but could not stop feeling that something was very wrong.

-Morning-

*Yawn* Kurogane rubbed at his tired eyes with the back of his hand.

'Damn …words…damn feeling! Keeping me awake the entire night.'

"Kurogane, sir? Is something wrong?"

"What? No it's just…nothing get back to training."

- A few days later-

Kurogane kept checking his watch (another of "his" inventions) trying to will the day to pass by faster. Princess Tomoyo would not be back until 2:00 pm and it was getting close to that time.

"Kurogane, sir are you okay? You have been looking very tired and you have been spacing out a lot are you sick? "

"Hmm? Ya just the voices again."Syaoran looked at him with wide eyes and blinked.

"Voices?""Well its just one voice really.""One voice?"

Finally realizing how bloody insane he sounding he shut his mouth and walked away

"Well they do say a genius is just a few steps away from being insane…." Syaoran thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomoyo." Kurogane stomped into the room and bowed briefly before walking to the throne that the princess was sitting on. He sniffed the air and wondered why this room smelled exactly like the tearoom.

"Yes?" Tomoyo answered.

"I've been having strange dreams. It may just be stupid but I think their trying to tell me something"

"Kurogane I am no longer a dream seer but I can tell you this: dreams are an important part of life and may contain hidden meanings. What do you see in yours?""Nothing...I just hear someone calling me.""Anything else?""No."

Tomoyo leaned back on her throne and pondered Kurogane's words. A thought came to her and she turned back to him.

"Do you recognize the voice?"Kurogane's brows furrowed and he tried to remember if he had.

"I don't think….I might have.""Hmmm…."

"…."

"Hmmm…"

"…."

"H-""Say that one more time Tomoyo…""Maybe…"

"What?" Kurogane asked impatiently

"Maybe someone is trying to contact you? Next time you have that dream try talking back."

"That's just it I can't! Every time I hear it I wake up.""The body remembers even when the heart forgets."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You will know once you dream again."

"…Tch fine."

Kurogane bowed before walking out of the room and returning to his own bed to rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane discovered that he could not stay in his room all day and wait for a voice to talk to him. He went about his daily business and when the day ended he hurridly tried to get back to his bed. Syaoran stopped him.

"Kurogane-sensei…I was wondering that…if…you could maybe help me…advise.""What?"

"Well Sakura, a girl I know, invited me to go see a show she'll be in and I wanted to ask …how to act around her."Kurogane blinked "Why are you asking me this?"

"I-"

"Be yourself."

Both men turned around to find a smiling Tomoyo.

"Sakura will like you if you act like yourself."

"Hime!" Syaoran quickly bowed and said he had to get ready for the show before running away.

"Looks like Sakura has a little admirer."

"What's this show he was talking about?""Well I've always wanted to have my own…how did you call it Kurogane a clothing line was it? Well one of those and I have gathered models to show off my designs to some of the best designers in Japan!""Won't they just like your clothing because you're the princess?""I've thought of that and I have a plan! Now I must be leaving." With that, Tomoyo turned around and walked away.

Kurogane shock his head and went inside. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

"**Kuro…."**

"**Kuro…hel…"**_"…the body remembers…"_

Kurogane could hear the voice in his head and his hand reached out before he could even control it. To his surprise, he grabbed something but as he pulled back, whatever it was could not be pulled with it. He opened his eyes only to be greeted with complete darkness.

'Am I still dreaming?'

He felt a sharp pain got through his hand but even as his mind told him to let go his body would not listen. He stared in shock as his arm stated to fade away before he looked up at a bright flash of light. Behind it he could see

"Fai?"

Kurogane fought against a net before realizing it was only his blanket. He looked around and found his arm before putting it on. (1)

"Fai…that voice was Fai's!" As the realization hit him, he remembered the mages face.

'He looked so sad…'

______________________________________________________________

1- Yes, he has a mechanical arm like in Tsubasa

Also, the girl that Sakura was talking to…tell me who it was and you will get a …cookie or maybe a chance to add something to the story (just want to see what people will come up with.) If you want too. Lol I don't know. XD


	4. Another Type of Magic

Not really sure how this fashion thing works but I figured since its another world of my making it wouldn't really matter. If I'm really stumped about something I'll do some research. Any opinions are welcomed ^-^

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A man storming down the hall could be seen at 6:00am. He was about to knock on a door before he was stopped.

"If you're looking for Tomoyo-hime she isn't here."

He turned towards the man annoyed only to stare straight at a puppet. 'How the hell is he allowed outside a mental institution is beyond me.'

"What do you mean she's not here?" His answer was a bump on the head.

"First you say hello then you ask questions." Kurogane toke a swipe at the man in front of him which was dodged. Grinding teeth together he sighed and glared at him.

"Fine hello Sorata where's Tomoyo?"

"I don't know but I heard something about a modeling opportunity?"  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!"

"No need to over react! Besides she'll be back by tomorrow."

Kurogane messaged his temple 'I finally realize what's going on and she's not here. _Perfect!_ What in the world could she be doing…without me there to protect here!' His eyes snapped open and he cursed the high heavens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present to you the new clothing line!"

Japans most prominent fashion designers were there to look at the new designs of those trying to get into the fashion world.

"I heard her designs are very unique."

"Yes so have I but what's her name?"  
"I don't know I didn't catch it either."

"Well we'll just see how special she really is." The women looked back at the runway and waited for the first model to step out.

-Meanwhile behind the scenes-

"I'm so nervous Tomoyo I don't think I can do this."  
"Its okay you look fine Sakura beside I should be the nervous one not you." Tomoyo said and fidgeted with her dress.

The music started and the announcements were made.

"Come on Sakura show time!" Tomoyo said happily.

'Okay deep breaths deep breaths.'

She walked out onto the catwalk pretending to be confident and once she reached the end she placed her hand on her hip. She swiftly turned and made brief eye contact with one of the few people in the audience. Sakura's face turned a bright red and she smiled at him before she made her way back stage again. Meanwhile the boy she smiled at was trying to turn his face back to a normal color.

"How was I?"

"Great just like I said you would be!"

-After-

"Tomoyo why do you want to be a fashion designer when you're already a priestess and a princess? Won't it distract you?"

"Of course not my country will always be first. It's just that when I had my powers of a dream seer I could talk to another Tomoyo from a far away place. I would always feel how much she loved this type of thing and I knew that I would love to do it too. I wanted to do this but without anyone finding out who I was so that they tell me exactly what they think. I refuse to let my title make the decision for me."

"I think that's great Tomoyo."

"Thank you. Now Souma please go see what the fashion designers thought of my designs?"

"Of course."

Sakura eeped and nearly fell off her chair as Souma appeared out of nowhere.

"Her designs are very original and refreshing-"  
"but they shouldn't be so out there-"

"Yes now as I was saying…"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurogane had long since given up on pacing back and forth and had no more work to do. There were no assassins scaling up the roofs and he couldn't locate Tomoyo no matter how hard he tried or who he asked. Though he did noticed that many of the ninjas that were some of the best (not as good as him though) were missing. 'How in the world did I not wake up? Am I getting rusty?' He could feel his stomach sink as he thought of that and vowed to spend more hours practicing. He suddenly heard giggling coming from a few hallways down. Giggling he remembered. He quickly got up and was next to the giggling person in a matter of seconds.

"Where were you!?" He shouted furiously

"I was showing my designs!"  
"Why wasn't I informed about this?!" By now his face had turned red from anger.

"You had to stay here and I couldn't change the schedule without revealing who I was. Besides I saw that nothing would happen."  
Kurogane frowned at what Tomoyo said "Saw? I thou-"  
"Weren't you going to tell me something?"  
"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Kurogane glared at the princess before Souma arrived and shouted at Kurogane for talking to Tomoyo that way.

"As I was saying Kurogane I assume you have something to ask me?"  
"Yah what did you mean by you 'saw' nothing bad would happen?"  
"I'll tell you later." Tomoyo answered making it clear there was no room for argument.

Kurogane sighed and ran his hand through his spiky black hair before looking at Tomoyo. "Is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

"Of course."

After closing the door to the tea room she sat down on one side of the small table and Kurogane sat down at the other.

"I had another dream."

Tomoyo did not seem surprised.

"I know who is trying to contact me."

"Oh?"

"Ya it's Fai."

"I thought so."  
"How-"  
"Think about who else would want to contact you from another dimesnion."

Kurogane growled. She lifted her tea cup and drank from it. She slowly put it down before turning her eyes towards Kurogane.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know." Tomoyo thought about the wizard and wondered what he could be trying to get across.

"Did you see anything that could give you a hint?"

Kurogane closed his eyes and remembered the bright flash of light and the pain."

"No just light and pain when I tried to grab him."  
"Anything else? Did he look okay?"  
"Ya he was fine....except he looked sad. Why can't he just come to this world?"  
"Fai no longer has the ability to do that since only one of his eyes has power. It takes a lot of power to travel through dimensions."

"Then how is it that his mind is able to travel?"  
"That's because he is using a simpler spell. It's a type of dream seer magic."  
"Fai isn't a dream seer though."  
"That's because that's not his magic?"

"Then who's magic is it?"  
Tomoyo's purple eyes meet Kurogane's crimson eyes before answering. "Its mine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I always thought that this Tomoyo would adore being a fashion designer. After all she did make/design Fai's outfit ^-^ Please review so that I know if their too OOC that way I can fix it. Maybe telling me why you think there OOC too? Also:The story is going a little sloooow so I'll try to speed it up. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
